


Miserere

by Thiphyjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Absent Parents, Destiel - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Heaven, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiphyjen/pseuds/Thiphyjen
Summary: "¡hey chicos! estaré fuera por un tiempo, si me necesitan pregúntenle a Cassie, solo el sabe donde ando,¡Chao!Gabriel a escapado del cielo, nadie sabe a donde ha ido ni si piensa volver; excepto tal vez el serafín mas joven.





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue inspirado por esta Hermosísima pieza escrita en el siglo XVII por el padre Gregorio Allegri.  
> se dice que era tan hermosa que el papa prohibió que la tocaran en cualquier lugar que no fuera la capilla sixtina, pero Mozart habiendola escuchado una sola vez, la transcribió de memoria y la publicó .  
> les dejo un link para quienes quieran escucharla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s45XOnYOIwes  
> Este es el primer fanfic que me animo a publicar, nada me pertenece, solamente la idea. espero que les guste.

Las voces humanas llegan al cielo con claridad inaudita, especialmente cada vez que un grupo de estas criaturas deciden juntar sus esfuerzos para hacer llegar sus plegarias al padre. 

Es el año 1638, jueves, 6 de la tarde en algún lugar del mundo; los ángeles están ocupados con sus respectivas tareas cuando comienzan a llegar las voces del coro del padre Gregorio, Claras y obscuras, dulces y atronadoras, voces de niños y adultos creando la más bella de las armonías.

_Ten piedad de mi señor, ¡oh! Dios, por tu gran bondad. Lávame de mi maldad y límpiame de mi pecado._

 Un Joven Serafín está sentado frente al portal del cielo, ahí en donde las voces se escuchan más cercanas, en poco tiempo tiene los ojos vidriosos y cristalinos, la fe humana llega a emocionarlo a sobremanera.

Hay una pausa y el padre Gregorio pide en silencio para que los ángeles los acompañen en su canto, y el joven serafín, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entona las palabras junto a ellos; esperando que su padre, dondequiera que esté, sea capaz de escucharlos.

_Házme de un corazón limpio, oh Dios, y renueva un espíritu recto dentro de mí._    
_No me alejes de tu presencia, y no tomes tu Espíritu Santo de mí._    
_O dame la alegría de tu ayuda nuevamente: Y afírmame con tu espíritu libre._

Otros ángeles se unen al canto, aquellos con la esperanza aun viva, cantan para su padre. sus voces perfectas, armoniosas y bellísimas se combinan con las humanas en aquella pieza sin precedentes, y el resultado es tan hermoso, que incluso los Ángeles más testarudos dejan sus tareas para escuchar por un momento.

Solo unos cuantos humanos suertudos son capaces de escuchar las voces de los ángeles, es por eso que allá abajo en la tierra el padre Gregorio se sorprende gratamente al escuchar un segundo coro de voces cantando en respuesta a su primera armonía, y en un momento de puro éxtasis decide transcribir cada nota nueva que escucha.

Arriba en el cielo hay un arcángel rebelde, que ha decidido aprovechar la distracción para escapar de ahí sin ser notado, pero no se da cuenta que hay un Joven serafín sentado al pie del portal, y este, aunque esta absorto en la música por el momento, solo le basta un tropiezo del desafortunado arcángel para encontrase de vuelta en la realidad.

"¿Gabriel?"

"¡hey Cassie!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿eres el nuevo guardián?, no sabía que te habían ascendido, ¡suertudote!"

El joven serafín solo ladea la cabeza con desconcierto y replica sin cambiar su expresión seria.  " No soy el nuevo guardián, y no me llames Cassie, mi nombre es Castiel. ¿ibas a algún lado?"

"Nop, solo paseaba por aquí, ya sabes, intentando escuchar mejor la dulce, dulce, música"

"yo también estaba escuchando la música" dice Castiel innecesariamente y luego añade en un pensativo susurro. "los humanos son increíbles, ¿Cómo es que Dios les dio unas voces tan hermosas?"

"bueno Cassie, en mi opinión la razón es la misma por la que nos dio a nosotros voces extra especiales, ¡imagínate!, tener que vivir escuchando los lloriqueos de tus hijos constantemente" 

"supongo que eso tiene sentido" replica Castiel sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Durante un momento los ángeles solo se miran en silencio, Castiel sigue sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. "debería volver a mis deberes" dice suspirando y por fin bajando la mirada. 

la expresión de Gabriel es suave y su sonrisa genuina cuando de repente decide envolver al serafín en un fiero abrazo "oh Cassie, no cuentes tus lechuzas antes de verlas llegar"

"¿Qué?, no entiendo esa referencia" dice muy confundido el ángel, rígido en el abrazo de Gabriel.

El arcángel lanza una carcajada y se encorva sin dejar de reír. "ni tu ni nadie, no al menos hasta dentro de unos 400 años" afirma una vez que recupera el aliento, y le guiña un ojo traviesamente. "te veré pronto hermano" dice agitando la mano y un momento después a desaparecido por el portal.

Castiel se queda de pie en su sitio por un rato mirando con tristeza el brillo residual del portal recién usado.  "yo sé que no piensas volver" murmura, aunque sabe que Gabriel no lo está escuchando.

El siguiente jueves el cielo está lleno de nubes grises y cae una incesante llovizna, el padre Gregorio y su coro se reúnen para ensayar; más pronto que tarde las nuevas y hermosas armonías se elevan hasta los ángeles, solo que esta vez no hay un pequeño serafín esperando en la puerta.


	2. capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y comienza la historia...

3 siglos y 80 años después. 

Gabriel era requerido en el cielo, ¿para qué?, Castiel no lo sabía, lo único que los arcángeles le habían dicho es que era urgente; aparentemente Gabriel dejó un solo mensaje antes de irse: Solo Castiel será capaz de encontrarme. 

Así que los altos mandos del cielo llamaron a Castiel y le informaron sobre su primera misión en la tierra al mismo tiempo que un ángel especializado revisaba sus alas y alisaba sus plumas, pues sería un largo y complicado vuelo hasta la tierra. 

“sí es absolutamente necesario, y tienes que mezclarte entre los humanos, deberás tomar un recipiente, ya que ellos no serán capaces de percibir tu verdadera forma; mi sugerencia es que busques un cuerpo vacante de alma humana, de otro modo deberás solicitar el permiso del humano en cuestión y eso podría llevar tiempo que no tenemos...”. Naomi, el ángel a quien Castiel debía reportarle los pormenores de su misión seguía hablando y hablando, y cada vez era más difícil para el serafín mantener su atención, pues estaba muy ocupado intentando que no se mostrara en su rostro la emoción insana que sentía por ir a la tierra. 

“Castiel, esta misión es muy importante, y prioritaria a cualquier otro asunto que se te presente, ¿has entendido?" Naomi frunció el ceño y dijo con una voz pausada y estricta, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño corto de entendederas. "debes traer a Gabriel de vuelta en cuanto lo encuentres.” 

“por supuesto” 

Naomi lo miró frunciendo sus labios en disgusto, evidentemente aún no estaba segura de que Castiel era el más indicado para esta misión, finalmente suspiro y asintió, pero antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, el otro ángel, Hanna, interrumpió diciendo. 

“he terminado aquí” le lanzo una sonrisa discreta al serafín. “te deseo suerte Castiel.” y se retiró. 

Unos momentos después Castiel se encontró de pie frente al portal, sus alas extendidas y su corazón latiendo frenético, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro unos segundos antes de dar el paso al vacío. 

Y así de repente ya se encontraba del otro lado, cayendo y cayendo, incontroladamente entre nubes blancas y esponjosas. le tomó más de unos segundos recuperar el control, el aire en la tierra se sentía pesado y muy frio y la gravedad era algo que Castiel no había experimentado nunca; volar en el cielo era algo muy distinto, ya que ahí no hay una fuerza que amenace con derribarte a cada momento. 

Cuando por fin logro estabilizarse, se detuvo en el aire batiendo sus alas con fuerza y por fin se percató del hermoso paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies. Montañas se alzaban majestuosas cubiertas con una fina capa de nieve blanquísima, había enormes porciones de tierra cubiertas de bosque verde, y mantos de agua de un azul profundo que reflejaban la luz titilante del sol; y cuando este comenzó a esconderse lentamente tras el horizonte, las nubes alrededor de Castiel se tiñeron de colores cálidos; era la vista más hermosa que el joven serafín hubiese tenido jamás. 

Maravillado Castiel voló dando piruetas en el aire, disfrutando la cálida sensación del sol acariciando su cuerpo, y sintió un arrebato de afecto al pensar en su hermano mayor, Gabriel, quien era el único que sabía cuánto deseaba Castiel conocer la tierra; y quizá era por eso que había dejado ese mensaje, porque Castiel si era sincero consigo mismo debía reconocer que no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar Gabriel. (claro que eso no se los había dicho a los altos mandos del cielo, cuando estos le informaron sobre su nueva misión). 

En aquel momento Castiel no podía preocuparse, estaba eufórico, así que voló y voló sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vio algo que lo hizo detenerse: una mancha en el paisaje, algo que no debía estar ahí. Era una columna de humo gris, que se elevaba desde algún punto entre las montañas. 

Castiel bajo sin pensar, mientras más se acercaba peor se hacia el olor a muerte y destrucción, había sangre y escombros en el suelo, cuerpos sepultados bajo lo que debía haber sido un avión. El serafín sabía que debía irse de ahí, tenía una misión que cumplir y de todas formas no había nada ya que el pudiera hacer. 

Sin embargo, una sensación de desasosiego le impidió irse sin más y decidió buscar entre las ruinas. al parecer todo estaba silencioso; una tristeza abrumadora invadió a Castiel mientras miraba la destrucción a su alrededor, ¿cómo era posible que su padre hubiese dejado que pasara algo como esto? 

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando lo vio, el resplandor de un alma humana titilando desde debajo de un montón de basura metálica, la calidez que irradiaba era considerable, el ángel podía sentirlo, el dueño de aquella alma estaba vivo y estaba atrapado. 

Castiel se concentró, la gracia comenzó a moverse y a fluir alrededor de él, los trozos de metal fueron hechos a un lado suavemente, uno por uno y con mucho cuidado. Todo esto sucedió en tan solo unos segundos. El serafín suspiró con pesar al ver al hombre que acababa de descubrir, estaba roto y apenas vivo, su cabello claro estaba obscurecido por sangre roja y las pecas de su rostro destacaban en su piel pálida. 

Una urgencia abrumadora se apoderó de Castiel, no soportaba ver aquel hombre así, sus ojos cerrados y sus hermosas facciones contraídas en una mueca de terror, el ángel se arrodilló al lado del hombre y sin pensar puso una mano en su hombro, el poder concentrándose en esa mano, deseando intensamente borrar el dolor de ese rostro. Pero el alma de un ser humano es delicada y sus cuerpos frágiles; apenas rosó Castiel la piel de aquel hombre, una marca irremediablemente permanente se había formado. 

El serafín se apartó de un brinco, lamentando profundamente haber causado otra herida, los ángeles no debían tocar a los humanos con su esencia desnuda, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? 

Para poder sanar a aquel hombre debía encontrar un recipiente humano en el cual canalizar su gracia, estando en medio de la nada solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, sin un momento de vacilación Castiel comenzó a buscar un recipiente adecuado entre todos los cuerpos regados a su alrededor, sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar uno ahí eran bajas, por eso se sorprendió gratamente cuando encontró un cuerpo que no solo era adecuado para él, sino que era perfecto en todos los sentidos. En aquel momento la sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido y furtivo se desvaneció. aquella era una señal de que su padre lo quería ahí y quería que salvara a ese hombre.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean abre sus ojos...

Suavidad, una brisa cálida recorriendo su cuerpo, luz blanca pura casi cegadora, y un par de ojos azules intensos. Esto fue lo primero que Dean Winchester sintió y vio aquella mañana al despertar, la luz y el calor que lo envolvían junto con la fuerza de esa mirada eran como un capullo de seguridad que desapareció rápidamente dejando que una oleada de frio ártico lo golpeara con fuerza; temblando Dean miro a su alrededor y sintió su estómago encogerse con horror, las memorias de lo ocurrido comenzaron a volver lentamente a su apaleado cerebro: gritos, humo, fuego y la horrorosa certeza de la muerte. 

Dean sintió la náusea subiendo por su garganta y tuvo que volver su cabeza hacia otro lado para no vomitar el abrigo del hombre agachado frente a él. "¿cómo te encuentras?" Le preguntó este con una voz grave y profunda, pero gentil. 

"me he encontrado mejor" respondió Dean limpiándose la boca con la manga y mirando fijamente al desconocido, desconcertado por la ausencia de heridas, manchas en su ropa o siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que había estado en un accidente de avión. "eres el tipo que iba sentado a dos filas frente a la mía" dijo muy confundido "como demonios es que seguimos vivos?". El hombre no contestó de inmediato, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. "estas vivo porque dios así lo ha querido" respondió una vez que ambos estuvieron levantados. 

" Ah ya veo...eres u.…un tipo re..religioso...?, supongo que tienes razón, esto es un verda...dadero milagro" balbuceo Dean entre estremecimientos de frio, abrazándose a sí mismo. 

La náusea que tenía se intensificó por 10 al ver el cuerpo de la mujer que había estado sentada a su lado en el viaje, la misma que solo hacia unas horas le había estado coqueteando y a quien había invitado a tomar algo cuando llegaran a su destino. 

Apartó la mirada fijándola en el hombre que tenía enfrente para no seguir viendo el horror que lo rodeaba, este siguió mirándolo intensamente, en realidad no le había quitado la mirada de encima en todo ese tiempo y Dean estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. 

"no soy un hombre religioso" declaró el hombre muy serio. "mi nombre es Castiel, y soy un Ángel del señor" 

"q.…que?" Dean se estremeció nuevamente y por unos segundos no hizo más que mirar a aquel hombre de hito en hito. Genial, de todas las personas que podían haber sobrevivido con él tenía que tocarle un fanático religioso que evidentemente se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. 

Comenzó a nevar y Dean volvió a estremecerse aún más violentamente, los ojos del extraño se suavizaron, y le dio lo que aspiraba a ser una sonrisa "soy un ángel del señor" repitió al tiempo que se sacaba la gabardina marrón que llevaba puesta y se la ofrecía a Dean. "y yo creo que Dios me ha puesto aquí para salvarte, Dean" 

"no.…no.... hombre, no tienes que.... hacer eso" tirito Dean rehusándose a aceptar la gabardina y preguntándose como demonios sabia aquel extraño su nombre. 

"tienes frio" dijo el hombre o ¿ángel?, Como si eso lo explicara todo. " y yo no necesito esto, así que tómalo" insistió. 

"no, no puedo tomar tu gabardina" Dean dio un paso hacia atrás. "escucha... eh... Castiel?, creo que aún no lo has entendido, estamos en medio de la nada, moriremos aquí si alguien no nos encuentra pronto y una gabardina no va a hacer la diferencia, sé que quieres salvarme, pero tú no eres un ángel" 

La mirada intensa de Castiel lo atravesó como rayos x y el hombre simplemente ladeó un poquito su cabeza como si estuviera confundido, pero cuando habló lo hizo con la certeza más absoluta. " tú no crees que merezcas ser salvado". Su voz sonaba triste, y en aquel momento a Dean le fue imposible seguir mirando a aquellos ojos cerúleos y simplemente fijó la mirada en el suelo. 

Fue entonces que varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez; un fuerte sonido como el de una detonación sacudió la tierra y una pared de fuego se disparó hacia ellos, en aquel momento Dean estuvo seguro de que ambos iban a morir, pero entonces Castiel se movió, tan rápido que en menos de un segundo sus manos estaban en Dean, y al segundo siguiente ambos se hallaban de pie a unos metros de la explosión sanos y salvos. 

El pobre Dean miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, como las llamas consumían los restos del avión abrasando ferozmente el lugar en el que ellos habían estado parados hacia solo segundos. "oh dios!, ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?, ¿co...como rayos te moviste tan... tan deprisa?" 

"ya te lo he dicho" replico Castiel cuyos ojos ahora refulgían como el mismo fuego. "no pienso volver a repetírtelo, y tampoco me voy a pasar otra hora tratando de convencerte de que digo la verdad" 

Hubo una corriente más de viento cálido y suave proveniente de Castiel, Dean parpadeo y al siguiente segundo tenía puesto el mentado abrigo sobre sus hombros; este estaba caliente, pero no con aquella tibieza que deja el calor corporal, sino Caliente como si hubiese estado colgado frente a una chimenea durante horas. 

"¿Qué está pasando?" 

"voy a Salvarte" respondió Castiel con la voz llena de determinación "no importa si no crees, te prometo que no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, vas a ser salvado por que dios así lo ha comandado." 

Y con eso Desapareció en medio de un curioso revuelo de plumas invisibles... 

Varias horas pasaron, la obscuridad envolvió a Dean mientras este esperaba envuelto en la gabardina, su única prueba de que no se lo había imaginado todo y un ángel realmente había bajado del cielo para salvarlo; Dean creyó, realmente creyó como nunca lo había hecho, creyó porque la alternativa era esperar a morir congelado, y, sin embargo, la gabardina nunca perdió su calor, reforzando así la promesa de Castiel. 

Pasada la media noche Dean divisó un grupo de luces en la distancia, escuchó gritos y perros que ladraban, eran personas que se dirigieron directamente hacia los restos del avión, probablemente buscando recuperar los cuerpos. Castiel no estaba entre ellos. 

"¡Aquí!" Grito Dean poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡estoy vivo!" a pesar de sentir las piernas y los brazos un poco entumecidos fue capaz de moverse y agitar los brazos hasta que uno de los hombres volteó en su dirección. 

"oh Dios!" Musitó este palideciendo y mirando a Dean de hito en hito. "¡tenemos un sobreviviente!" Grito agarrando el hombro de la persona más cercana, una chica menuda. " corre, ve a traer a los paramédicos, pero rápido" la chica se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se perdió entre los árboles. 

El hombre recorrió a zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de Dean y cuando llego a su lado exclamó señalando hacia los restos del avión: " madre de dios!, como en el nombre del cielo sobreviviste a eso" 

Dean abrió la boca sin saber que responder, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, el hombre negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "no hables, ni siquiera te muevas" gruñó "te vez bien, pero seguramente has de tener un montón de lesiones internas" 

La chica menuda volvió un minuto después seguida de otras dos personas que portaban una camilla y un enorme botiquín. los paramédicos trataron a Dean con extremo cuidado, le hicieron varias preguntas y lo cubrieron con una manta caliente mientras comentaban lo increíble que les resultaba haberlo hallado consiente y con uso de razón. 

A pesar de las protestas de Dean, los paramédicos lo hicieron recostarse en la camilla y lo llevaron hasta un helicóptero que lo transportaría a un hospital; el hombre que lo encontró primero fue con él. "muchacho, déjame decirte, tú tienes una suerte del tamaño de un buque" 

"¿a qué se refiere?" 

"no vas a creer esto, pero nosotros no teníamos una idea clara de donde había caído tu avión, al parecer los sistemas de posicionamiento y GPS dejaron de funcionar minutos antes del impacto y según testigos oculares hubo una explosión, así que no creíamos que hubiera sobrevivientes; pero entonces un hombre llamo a las oficinas, nunca dijo su nombre, simplemente nos dio las coordenadas exactas del avión y dijo que había un sobreviviente, después colgó el teléfono. Solo nos bastaron unos minutos para comprobar que las coordenadas eran reales". el asombrado hombre habló durante el resto del camino, ya que su tarea era asegurarse de que Dean no cerrara los ojos. 

Cuando llegaron al hospital hubo un revuelo de médicos y enfermeras, y Dean se convirtió en un misterio médico al comprobar estos que se hallaba perfectamente bien, ni siquiera un cuadro de hipotermia presentaba. Finalmente lo dejaron en paz en una habitación para que descansara, prometiéndole más análisis para el día siguiente. 

Dean se recostó en su almohada, todavía estrujando entre sus manos el abrigo que no había querido soltar, una sensación abrumadora de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. 

" Gracias Cas" murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel se queda junto a Dean hasta el amanecer.

Castiel suspiró de alivio al ver a los rescatistas socorrer a Dean, su trabajo aquí estaba hecho y ya no le quedaba más que continuar con su misión. sin embargo, no se fue, antes de hacerlo notó el cansancio que nublaba los ojos del piloto del helicóptero que llevaría a Dean a la seguridad del hospital; no podía arriesgarse, se dijo que solo se quedaría unos minutos más, solo para supervisar el viaje y asegurarse de que el hombre al mando no se quedara dormido. 

En el hospital Cas decidió quedarse solo unos minutos más, solo para asegurarse de que los médicos no encontraran nada raro en Dean (quien sabe, Castiel no es perfecto y podría haber dejado pasar alguna cosa cuando curó a Dean). una vez que Dean fue declarado saludable y puesto en una habitación, Castiel se dijo una vez más que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí y se preparó para volar, pero entonces una voz interrumpió su despegue, un pequeño rezo, un susurro apenas audible. Dean le estaba agradeciendo. 

Después de eso Castiel pensó que sería muy grosero irse así nada más, probablemente debería decir adiós, ir y estrechar su mano como los humanos hacen cuando quieren ser corteses; pero cuando llegó a la habitación de Dean este se hallaba profundamente dormido. 

Dormir era algo que Castiel nunca había hecho en sus miles de años de vida, ya que era innecesario para los ángeles, y ahora que por primera vez podía apreciar este fenómeno de cerca, al ángel le pareció que se veía como una actividad muy placentera de realizar. Dean estaba roncando levemente, su rostro completamente relajado, tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de esta humedeciendo la manta que Dean tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo; aunque mirándolo bien Castiel se dio cuenta que aquello no era una manta, era la gabardina que él le había dejado, y eso le pareció tierno. 

Los humanos son tiernos, pensó Castiel con una sonrisita en sus labios y su mente vagó hacia aquellas cosas que alguna vez sus hermanos le habían dicho sobre los humanos, algunos decían que eran unas criaturas muy especiales, fuertes y con una gran capacidad para amar, otros decían que cuidar a los humanos era una pérdida de tiempo ya que estos eran groseros, sucios, egoístas y malagradecidos. 

Cas aún no estaba seguro de su opinión acerca de los humanos, hasta ahora el único con quien había tenido contacto directo era Dean y no le parecía que fuera tan malo, de hecho, su alma brillaba tanto que de no ser por eso no habría podido notarlo entre los restos del avión. 

Dean se movió un poco murmurando palabras inteligibles y enterrando su nariz pecosa entre los pliegues de la gabardina, de pronto su ceño estaba fruncido y sus párpados apretados, su respiración acelerada; y cuando los puños se cerraron con fuerza atrapando el abrigo, Castiel actuó sin pensar, desplegando sus alas, cubriendo a Dean como si quisiera escudarlo de los malos sueños, y funcionó, el hombre se relajó casi de inmediato y siguió durmiendo apacible. Fue ahí cuando Castiel se preguntó que rayos estaba haciendo, él no era un ángel guardián. 

Los ángeles guardianes eran agentes especiales adiestrados por el mismísimo arcángel Miguel y eran enviados a la tierra para cuidar de seres humanos específicos, personas destinadas a grandes cosas, cuyo papel en la historia era importante. Pero Castiel no poseía ninguna clase de entrenamiento, no tenía ningún mérito, no era más que un serafín que se había quedado sin trabajo cuando Dios los abandonó, reducido a ser el secretario de Naomi. Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que Castiel estaba 100% seguro: rescatar a Dean había sido una orden directa de Dios. 

y el serafín lo sabía por qué milenios atrás su trabajo había sido estar pendiente de cuanta palabra saliera de los labios del creador y transmitir esas órdenes a las dominaciones (como Naomi), el junto con los otros serafines estaba siempre cerca, alrededor del señor, alegre de servirle. y si bien el realmente nunca había visto el rostro de su padre, ya que su resplandor era demasiado y su presencia sobrecogedora y Castiel no tenía más remedio que usar 2 de sus 3 pares de alas para cubrir su cuerpo y su rostro en todo momento, él podía sentirlo ,una sensación de inmensidad y amor envolvente, su voz nunca había sido un sonido en concreto sino un millón a la vez, y eso fue lo que Castiel sintió en el momento en que vio a Dean, y en aquel momento mientras lo cubría con su ala. 

Los ojos del Ángel se llenaron de lágrimas al llegar a la realización de que su padre no los había abandonado, había regresado y le había ordenado salvaguardar a Dean, lo que significaba que el hombre estaba destinado a grandes cosas y que Castiel ahora se hallaba metido en un embrollo, pues sabía que nadie en el cielo iba a creerle que había oído la voz de Dios, y además aún tenía la misión de encontrar a Gabriel. 

Antes de que Castiel pudiera comenzar a contemplar sus opciones un gruñido proveniente de la cama interrumpió sus pensamientos, Dean se movió dando un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó un poco más con la gabardina, la habitación estaba ahora iluminada por luz solar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Castiel ahí?, Dean abrió un ojo, después el otro, vio a Castiel de pie junto a su cama y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo brillante en segundos. 

"hola Dean"


End file.
